


Pros and Anime Cons

by kawaiikanai



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cosplay, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikanai/pseuds/kawaiikanai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil meet each other at an anime convention while cosplaying as Light and L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Anime Cons

I’m not too sure why I even bothered coming to this convention by myself. Sure, I get to see cool costumes and buy lots of cool merch, but not much else. There aren’t many panels I’m interested in and the events going on are for fandoms I don’t belong in. It’s a little awkward. There’s plenty of people around me with the same likes and such, but I’m too nervous to go up to any of them.

I turn the corner to see loads of people waiting in line for what looks like a voice actor’s panel. I push through them as politely as I can, muttering apologies until I break free. Once I get my bearings again I look around, debating in which direction to go next. Upon scanning over the sea of heads, I spot someone.

I clutch my notebook to my chest, swallowing hard. I knew I was going to see plenty of L cosplayers here at the con, but I didn’t think I’d see one so hot. He’s just the right amount of pale and his hair is messed up slightly. He’s even got his thumb in his mouth, which makes the whole thing cuter for some reason.

I see him look up from the girl talking to him and his eyes turn my way, making my face heat up and I turn away, playing with my tie.

“Hey!” I stop fidgeting with my tie and look around, seeing the L guy waving. He can’t be waving to me, can he? “Light, come over here.”

Ok, maybe he is. I cautiously go over to him, looking from him to the girl beside him, cosplaying as Haruhi Fujioka. She stares up at me, eyes wide. “Can I get a picture of you two together?”

“Uh,” I look over to the guy, blue eyes smiling back. “I don’t really know this guy.”

“Come on,” the fake L says, “It’s for a fellow Death Note fan.”

I sigh, finally agreeing and the girl squeals, stepping back a few paces to fit us in the frame. I strike my best Light-ish pose, holding up my Death Note and throwing on an evil grin. The L stands on my other side, hand in pocket and giving me a knowing glare. The girl snaps a few pictures and thanks us before running off. The guy straightens up his back, stretching a bit. Must be hard having to do the weird L posture all the time.

“Thanks for the help.” The man says, holding out his hand. “I’m Phil.”

“Isn’t it a little dangerous to be giving me your real name?” I joke awkwardly, but he laughs and it makes me feel better. “I’m Dan.”

“I’m actually really glad I saw you over there.” Phil says, pulling a lolli out of his pocket and unwrapping it.

“You are?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d be able to find a Light cosplayer close to my height.” He admits, “It’s a bit weird having such a drastic height difference when the characters aren’t that much apart, you know?”

“Yeah I saw a Misa that wanted a picture with me and she was so short it was hard to fit into the picture together.” I laugh.

“Say, are you with someone?” Phil smirks.

“I-I, uh…” Is this guy asking me out? “S-sorry?”

“Did you come to the convention with anyone?” He repeats and I can breathe again, my misunderstanding almost giving me a heart attack.

“No, I came by myself.”

“I did, too.” Phil smiles wider, “Since we make such a perfect pair, how about we tour around the convention center together?”

I think I may die right here right now. “Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Phil nudges me with his elbow, popping the lolli out of his mouth. “You seem like a cool guy and it’s pretty boring just walking around on my own.”

“Alright.” I agree. He mentions a cool booth in the merch area that’s selling exclusive prints and I all but beg him to show me. We head that way and quickly find the booth, original rough sketches from Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Attack on Titan and so many more great animes hanging on the wall behind the table. I gaze over them and the manga the booth is selling, picking up a few books to buy. “These are amazing.”

“I know, right? I want an original sketch of L for my house.” Phil marvels.

“Oh! I think they have some good posters over on the other side as well.” I beam, pulling Phil along and through the crowd.

He follows me to the stand and picks out a poster or two before turning back to me. “Any other good stands?”

“Plenty.” We end up spending a good half hour running back and forth through the merch area, pointing stuff out to each other and talking about our favorite animes. We get several more people wanting pictures either with us or just of us together, which after a while I get used to. It feels good having people thinking your cosplay is so good they want a picture of it. It makes me feel proud.

“I’m tired.” I sigh, stopping by the corner of a stand and readjusting my bags.

“Me, too.” Phil agrees. “I think they have bubble tea at one of the concession stands if you want. My treat?”

“Sure!” I grin. I think my cheeks are getting a serious work out today I’ve been smiling so much.

“Come on.” Phil takes my hand and I feel my face heat up like a flame. I’ve never held someone’s hand before, let alone with a hot guy. He leads me through the sea of people, squeezing my hand whenever the crowd starts to get thick so he doesn’t lose me.

“Hey, you two!” Phil and I stop and see a lady in a red wide brimmed hat and red Victorian dress waving at us furiously. “Yes, you!” We glance at each other before going up to her stand, wondering just what she wants. “I’ve been hoping to see you two! I keep having people talking about the cute L and Light cosplayers running around the convention and you two must be them.”

I find myself blushing even harder, if that’s even possible. “I don’t know about that…” I shrug.

“Oh, hun, shush.” She giggles. “You two are just the cutest things!”

Phil rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you. Did you want a picture with us or something?”

“Actually, I run a local cosplay magazine and I was wondering if I could get a quick photo shoot with you two.” She gestures over to her collection of cameras behind her, a few other people in the booth sporting Tshirts with a company logo on it. “It would absolutely make my day.”

“I don’t see why not.” Phil replies then looks to me. “What about you?”

“Um…” I’ve never been one for being in the spotlight before. Pictures with other cosplayers is one thing, but for a magazine? My eyes find the wall of photographs behind the booth, looking over the professional pictures of anime, video game, and fandom characters alike. “Wait a second, is that Ciel and Sebastian kissing?!”

“Oh, that’s one of our most popular shoots!” She claps her hands together, “I’d have to say it’s one of my favorites, too, but I think an L and Light picture is just what we need.” She winks.

Phil laughs, nodding and I’d forgotten I was still holding his hand, him squeezing it. “It wouldn’t bother me much.” He looks at me and I swear he smirks, making my heart race. I don’t know about kissing Phil. I mean, yeah he’s hot and… maybe he wouldn’t be so bad to kiss, but I only met him today!

“I don’t know about that kind of photo…” I hate to let this lady down, but I just don’t feel comfortable.

Phil’s smile fades a bit, looking back to the lady in red. “Can’t we just pretend to kiss?”

She rests a hand on her cheek, looking between us. “I suppose we can just use an angle that makes it look like you two are kissing.”

“That’d be great.” Phil thanks and the lady quickly gathers up a camera and someone from the booth to help her before coming out from behind the table and motioning us to follow her. She wastes no time coasting through the crowd like nothing, her assistant carrying the camera and me nervously walking slightly behind Phil.

Phil looks back at me, squeezing my hand yet again. “It’s ok, Dan. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, I know.” I lie.

Phil picks up on my front right away, dropping back a bit and moving closer to me. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” He winks and I laugh nervously, his charm only working a little.

We exit the convention center and make a right, following the building to the side where we find a long set of stairs. “This spot is perfect.” The lady announces. We set our bags of goodies off to the side and climb to the top.

She starts directing us to stand at the top of the stairs as her assistant moves just below us, telling us to pose together normally at first. This I can deal with no problem, plastering on an almost sarcastic grin and really trying to get into the mindset of Light.

Things are going really smoothly until Phil pulls out another lolli. “Oh my goodness.” The lady almost jumps up and down. “Ok, L needs to feed that lolli to Light.”

Oh my goodness is right! I look over to Phil who, without braking character, moves closer to me, holding the sweet treat towards my mouth. It’s not like he’s put it in his mouth yet, but still my heart won’t listen to my mind at the moment.

“Light needs to look more aggressive! Seductive!”

I let out a breath, closing my eyes a moment. That’s right, this is just acting. I’m Light and he’s L. I just have to stay focused and play the role.

I take a step back, leaning against the railing of the stairs as Phil places a hand by my side, other hand dangling the pink lolli just centimeters away from my lips. I make sure to look at him as I open my mouth, frantic shutter noises proceeding as he pushes the lolli towards me. I do my best to stick my tongue out towards it and lick it in a seductive way, but I’m pretty sure it looks as awkward as I feel.

“Aaaah!” the lady squeals, fanning her hands.

“You ok?” Phil mutters to me, obviously sensing my nervousness.

“Yeah, just not used to being this close to people.” I admit.

“Really? I’m surprised.” He says as were told to move again.

I sit down on the steps, dangling my notebook in my hands so the writing shows towards the camera. “Why?”

Phil sits down on the step just behind me, legs resting on either side of me and arms wrapping around my shoulders. “Because you’re so attractive, I’m sure you get to be this close to people all the time.”

I stiffen in his grip, turning to look at him. He thinks I’m attractive?! He’s way hotter than me! There’s no way he thinks I’m cute or hot or whatever, he’s just being polite.

“Oh, that blush is perfect!” the red lady cries, “Just a little closer boys!”

His hand comes up to my chin raising it and head leaning down. I can feel his breath on my face, the sweet smell of strawberries washing over me and for a moment I almost close my eyes, lost in the sensation. More shutter clicks occur, the camera girl now right beside us for a close up and I try my hardest to keep looking at Phil.

“I-I’ve never really… gone out with anyone, so…” I tell him, needing to say something.

“Never?” His eyes widen, breaking his perfect focus for the first time then quickly returns to business.

“Never.” I assure him.

Phil moves back, moving my chin to the side and pressing a light kiss on my cheek. It only lasts a second but it makes my breath catch in my throat and my heart pound. The camera girl comes in for a few more shots before the red lady claps at us. “You two are so wonderful together.” She tells us. “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

Phil lets go of me and offers me a hand to help me stand up before asking the lady about the magazine and when she thinks the issue with our photo shoot will be out. She hands us both her card with her number on the back, telling us to get in contact with her later and she’ll send us both copies when it’s published.

We wave goodbye to her and head back inside, finally grabbing some bubble tea and taking it back over to the stairs. “So, what’d you think of the shoot?” Phil asks, “I think you acted really well.”

“Not as well as you.” I praise.

He shrugs, sipping on his bubble tea as we look down at the people milling outside. It’s getting late, the sun almost all the way set and there were fliers all over the center mentioning fireworks being shot off at the nearby park, so people must be waiting for the show to start.

We sit in silence, finishing our drinks and just enjoying the sounds of the city and the murmur of people below. I started off this day feeling so alone and now I’m sitting next to a new made friend. Everything turned out better than expected.

The first boom comes from the distance and we both stand up, leaning on the railing as a red firework bursts in the sky and cheers come from below. The colors burst above us, throwing light onto Phil’s face and capturing my gaze. He really is a cool guy, besides just being hot. I want to know more about him like his music taste and favorite movies. I feel so comfortable around him, like I can trust him.

Phil notices me staring at him and I blush, looking back up at the fireworks. I hear him chuckle beside me, his fingers coming to my chin and turning my head towards him. My mind goes numb, his lips so close so mine I can almost taste them already. He smirks, eyes piercing through his purposely disheveled hair. “Do you want me to?”

I manage a nod, my lips parting just before they meet his in a gentle kiss. I can taste all of the sweets he’s eaten today and I love it, his hand moving from my chin to comb through my hair. The world seems to mute but I can still see the hue of lights playing on his face, a stark contrast to his pale complexion.

He pulls away, licking over his lips once and laughing. “I think we would have made some Death Note fangirl’s ovaries explode just then.”

I laugh, shuffling my feet.

“If you’d like,” he stuffs his hand in his pocket and I think he’s grabbing yet another lolli but instead produces a phone, “I’d like to get together some time.”

“I would like that.” I say before giving him my number. We wait until the end of the fireworks display then both agree that we should be heading home. We leave the convention center and walk down the street, trying to hail a taxi.

One finally stops and Phil lets me have it since my apartment is farther away. I jump in the back and close the door, quickly pressing the button to make the window go down. Phil leans down, “Call me if you ever get bored, ok ‘Light’?” He teases.

“I will, ‘L’.” I tell him before the driver takes off. I sink down into the back seat, holding my notebook over my red face. I can’t wait to get together outside of a convention and be able to be around him normally. Although, I can’t help but think the L costume make him look absolutely delicious.


End file.
